ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
King of Shadows
King of Shadows is the third pilot episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It follows the Ninja in their continuing search for the remaining Golden Weapons, and Lord Garmadon's plot to claim them for his own. Plot After getting the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja set off to retrieve the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they reach the Frozen Wasteland, Zane attempts to grab the Shurikens, freezing him in a block of ice in the process. The Guardian of the weapon, the Ice Dragon, is awakened, and the other three ninja lift Zane up and ride atop him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. On their way to the boat they hit a pillar, breaking Zane out of the ice. Their next stop is the Floating Ruins, where the Nunchucks of Lightning are being kept. When Jay grabs the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appears in a flash. Using Jay's gliders, they escape to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs to the Fire Temple, Kai running after her. When he arrives at the Temple, he finds the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. While he is going up to Nya, she reveals herself to be the shadow of Lord Garmadon. Then the real Nya is dropped down on a chain, hovering over the lava. To save her, Kai grabs the Golden Weapon, and once Nya is on solid ground, Kai begins fighting the Shadows of himself. Kai is quickly defeated, although fortunately Sensei Wu comes to his rescue, leaving the other three Ninja in the Forest. Cole, Jay, and Zane are all captured by the Skulkin, who steal the three Golden Weapons from their possession, but they soon escape using a sword Jay stole from Nuckal. Back at the Fire Temple, Garmadon awakens the Fire Dragon to prevent the group from leaving. Sensei Wu thinks of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon, by going into the Underworld to fight him and to separate the Golden Weapons by taking the Sword of Fire with him, leaving Kai and Nya to face the Dragon alone. Trivia *The episode title may refer to Lord Garmadon, who appears as a red-eyed shadow in the mortal realm and summons the shadow warriors to take the Sword of Fire from Kai. *Parts of this episode appeared in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". Gallery 1 ep.3.png 2 ep.3.png shard and shurikehns ep.3.png|Zane getting frozen 3 ep.3.png nunchucks of lightning ep.3.png 5 ep.3.png|Kai holding the Sword of Fire 6 ep.3.png 7 ep.3.png|Sensei Wu on top of the Fire Dragon 8 ep.3.png 9 ep.3.png skull truck 1 ep.3.png skull truck2 ep.3.png frozen wasteland1 ep.3.png sensei is using his shadow ep.3.png|Sensei Wu's shadow fighting Lord Garmadon's Shadows Two Skeletons Hualing Carts full of Barrels.jpg 5355951442_8db5832db2.jpg 184px-Senseilaughing.png 184px-Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_1_11_09_PM.png 184px-Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_1_11_20_PM.png 184px-Garmadonshadow.png 184px-Krazimovie.png Soundtracks Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Skulkin Category:Ninja Category:Skeletons